paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Reef Grreif
Summary A headless ghost diver haunts the bay so it's up to Scooby and the kids to solve this mystery Story (we open on ryder katie alex cali and the pups ryder has swimming boxers katie and alex wear the swim cloths they wore in pups save a pool day) Ryder:What a night at the beach. Katie:Well whater we waiting for? (They cheer) Rocky:(OC)Hurry up. (Rubbles badge comes across alex makes hot dogs ryder and katie dance) Alex:Hey where's rubble? He supost to be helping me. Katie:He and Zuma went to go teach Rocky not to be afraid of water. (Cuts to them) Rubble:Wheeeeeeeee!(Howls) Zuma:Ok Rocky just put your paw in the water. Rocky:Ok Zuma.(he does and fills something goes huh?) (a glowing diver comes up the scream and go back to shore) (the helmet falls off they crash on the beach) Alex:Hot dog time! Oh no. (rubble crashes into him) (he does gibberish) Ryder:Hey what's with Rubble? Zuma? Zuma:GHOST! (they see it it moans) (they run off) (they peek) Katie:What was that thing? Ryder:I don't know but it could be a mystery. (The Myster Machine arrives) Fred:What's up guys. (they scare gibberish) Velma:ONE AT A TIME! (they stop) Daphne:Ok chase. Chase:There was this glowing deep sea diver. Shaggy&Scooby:GLOWING DEEP SEA DIVER?! Velma:was this spooky like? Skye:Yeah scarier them an egale. Alex:Grandpa told me Ebannezer Sharmen knows about it. Fred:Let's go see him. (scene changes to chase's badge they are at an old place) (we fade to inside) Ebannezer:Eye I seen it with me own eyes 'twas this a ghost the ghost of Captian diver George Williams he crashed. (he says in a scary manner) (a shadow is outside) Fred:Hmmm a case. (Scooby messes around with a suit) Shaggy:ZOINKS! ITS THAT GHOST AGAIN! (Scooby comes out and smiles) Velma:(VO)That's no ghost it's just Scooby-Doo. Ebannezer:(VO)It looks like your pooch found me old diving suit. Fred:Diving suit. Ebannezer:(VO)Eye.(cuts to him)Mow then I think Ya better see his wife Martha up in the old light house not Capn't turbot but the other one. (scene is marshalls badge) Fred:Rubble you velma cali shaggy and Scooby go to talk to Martha. Velma:Yeah old Sharmen said she makes a good pot of stew. Shaggy&Scooby:STEW?! daphne:Yeah. (them and rubble zoom shaggy's hand comes and grabs Velma's) (scene changes to Ryder's badge) Shaggy:Like why do I always have to do this kind of thing? (knocks on door) (they go in) (looks around) Shaggy:Like just look at this place. Velma:Hello Mrs.Williams? (A scary woman comes in) Martha:Hello I'm mrs williams. Velma:I'm sorry but we thought we saw his ghost. Martha:My husband george? Velma:Yes where can we find him? Shaggy:Like we hear you make a good stew. Martha:Yes I do. Rubble:Spooky isn't it Scooby? Scoobydoo:Reah rubble. (the eyes in the picture moves they scream and run) Velma:You'll have to forgive them. Martha:Ok it's quite alright. (they leave scene changes to Skye's badge) shaggy:Wow am I ever glad to get out of that scary pad. Scooby-Doo:Same here. Velma:Jinkies a clue glowing kelp. (then fades to the Gang by the van at the lookout) Shaggy:so? Velma:it says here this stuff glowing kelp is only found in the area known as the shipwreckwhaters. Daphne:That's where Captian williams went down. Fred:and maybe that's where we'll find his ghost and the answer to our mystery. Zuma:Sea patrol. Right ryder? Ryder:yeah Zuma. (scene patrol badge comes across the screen) Fred:Here we are gang. Shaggy:Like I don't like it. (marshall catches a bottle) Marshall:This paper could be a clue. (then glowing prints) Fred:(os)Glowing finger prints. Velma:Look a yeat and look we got to follow it. Fred:Just what i was thinking of. (a line comes across the camera) Fred:(VO)It's going into that cove and there's no way out. (its gone they are amazed then go to the place) (once there they get ready) (at the bottom Rocky doesn't like it) Rocky:I don't like it. Fred:We better split up some of you go one way and some of the others the other way. Shaggy:Like oh boy. (they swim and then we cut to the gang) Fred:we better investigate this place. (they go in and egsamen a diving suit) Fred:Just look at this thing a hundred years is a long time. (the real ghost locks them in velma yells the door the ghost runs off cuts back to the gang fred try's to open it and says were trapped cue shaggy and Scooby) Scooby-Doo:Rey raghgy rook. (they do what they did to captian cutler and scooby's found a clue he says ruba ranks rou ro and zooms off shaggy looks for him and says Scooby-Doo where are you scooby comes and tells him about the cluethey run once they see the ghost they hide and find the gang and take them to the place ryder and the rest are there they follow footprints afterwords and find a cliff and fred quoats this is the same area the yate from the marina vanished shaggy finds a secret switch and they are in the cafe their plan for the ghost is ruined but they get it anyhow) (back on land) Police:Waytago kids. Fred:Now let's see if it's reall ebannezar sharmen. (it's really) Everyone:George Williams?! Martha:My dear husband George? I'm shocked.(pulls a cetele of stew out from behind her back)Stew anyone? Fred(looks at her with an angry look)Nice try Martha! You were in on this too. And not even really good stew'lol getcha you out of this! Velma:The stuff we found in the cave was a clue the paint and the boats were and a shipment to sell the Yates for a fortune. Shaggy:Like so we thought he was a ghost after ryder katie Alex and the pups saw him accidentaly. Velma:(VO)Bingo shaggy. Daphne:that way he can carry on his master plan. George:(Angraly)AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WERET FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS! Velma:Those Yates will be back to their rightful owners. Police:Then you kids and the paw patrol deserve a hep of thanks I'll take these two away now. Scooby-Doo:Scooby-Dooby-Doooooooo! (they laugh as we end) Category:Mystery Story Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers